Cauchemars
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Edward ne va pas bien, ça, tout le monde le vois…. Mais pourquoi ? ça, Al’ va bientôt le savoir …. Warning: Royed rated T pour scenes de lime voire lemon et scenes de soufrances ... slash homophobes s'abstenir - fic plus longue que prévu... lol pôvre Edo
1. Douleur

**Titre :**** Cauchemars**

**Auteur :**** Rikka-yomi**

**Disclaimers : ****Pas à moi !!!!!!! et vu le nombre de personnes qui menacent/ font des action de justices à l'auteur/ ou des propositions diverses …. Et qui n'ont rien, j'ai la flemme donc j'essaye même pas d'être propriétaire mdr**

**Rating :**** ben….. M … pour lime et situation dures (pôôôôôvre Edward …….. plaignez le …. Lol)**

**Résumé : ****Edward ne va pas bien, ça, tout le monde le vois…. Mais pourquoi ? ça, Al' va bientôt le savoir …. (Royed)**

**Note :**** pour ce qu'a Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas correct la description que j'en fait mais compter ça comme une hyperbole ….. (mwahahahahahah !!!!!! je ressort les termes barbares de ma prof de français ) (dsl, je la déteste `-_-`)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Douleur**

Un hurlement presque silencieux mais emplis de détresse déchire la nuit à Central. Dans une petite chambre meublée d'un lit de bois marron avec des draps blancs situé sous la seule fenêtre de la pièce qui est ouverte avec le sol recouvert d'une moquette bleue très foncé et les murs de papier peint beige se trouve un jeune garçon blond se débattant dans son lit, le fin drap blanc est rejeté à terre dans un mouvement, découvrant son corps fin, gracile mais tout de même musclé, couvert de cicatrice. Deux de ses membres, le bras droit et la jambe gauche, brillaient faiblement en réfléchissant doucement les rayons de la lune dépassant la vitre de la fenêtre.

Il se relève brusquement, le corps luisant de sueur et la respiration courte et saccadée. Il prend un moment pour réaliser qu'il est réveillé puis, en un instant, s'agrippe férocement à sa jambe gauche repliée et appuie son visage sur son genoux métallique en geignant doucement et en serrant fortement ses doigts sur son auto mail, les faisant blanchir sous l'effort.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur, la tristesse et le désespoir se lisant sur son visage, brillant dans ses yeux, il ne laisse pas une seule goutte cristalline s'échapper de ses yeux où elles s'amassent abondamment, menaçant de jaillir à tout moment et de baigner son visage.

Il reste dans cette position avec la même expression durant un long moment avant de sortir de son rêve éveillé et de se redresser un peu plus sur le lit pour se glisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant la lune, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir plus que les deux dernières heures de sommeil. Il ne se tourne pas une seule fois vers la porte et ne voit donc pas la silhouette massive, une armure de style médiéval, l'observer avant de s'éloigner, sachant pertinemment que si son frère ne vient pas le voir, c'est qu'il ne veux pas d'aide, et que s'il n'en veux pas, il peut se mettre très facilement en colère.

* * *

Cette nuit, comme les précédentes, a été rude pour les deux frères, l'un étant hanté par des images fictives plus horribles les unes que les autres, l'autre par la culpabilité de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne même pas tenter, mais pourtant, ils sont là, l'armure regardant son frère manger avec une sourire forcé aux lèvres, tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère rendue vaine par son teint plus que pâle, sa maigreur, ses yeux éteins, ses cernes et sa difficulté à se mouvoir normalement, comme si une douleur lui irradiait le corps en permanence.

Ils font pourtant tous deux comme si de rien n'était, mais le plus grand des deux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un comportement surprotecteur envers son frère. Il ne le laissait pas bouger pour aller chercher quelque chose, prétextant qu'il allait avoir une rude journée alors que lui allait se contenter de le suivre dans ses déplacements pour faire joli. Le blond le laissait faire avec trop de facilité, ce qui inquiétait l'armure qui finit par se décider à parler de la nuit dernière :

« Aniki…çà va ? demande t'il, tendu et hésitant en regardant le blond devant lui.

- Pou…pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Le questionne le blond, brusquement inquiet, ses yeux dorés assombris par la terreur.

- Edward ! Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça ! S'emporte brusquement l'autre. Tu ne dors presque plus, tu deviens de plus en plus irritable et si ça continue…

- Tais-toi Alphonse ! Hurle Edward, surprenant son frère sur qui il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais élevé la voix depuis son transfert dans cette armure.

- E … Edward, bredouille t'il, confus devant la colère de son frère.

- Je… Désolé, s'excuse Edward en détournant le regard. Je me calme et on va voir Mustang. »

Alphonse le regarde, une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux, partir vers sa chambre et sursaute quand il voit son frère s'arrêter en plein mouvement, la main droite sur la poignée, la gauche serrée en poing, se mettant à trembler. Il s'approche lentement de son frère, et commence à vraiment s'inquiéter en voyant son frère trembler de plus en plus et ne plus bouger d'un poil. Il pose doucement sa main sur l'épaule gauche de son frère qui sursaute brusquement puis essaye de cacher son visage mais trop tard, Alphonse l'avait vu et s'était figé dans son mouvement.

Il avait vu le visage de son frère tordu par la souffrance physique, la peur, la fatigue, la surprise, mais surtout, il avait vu le vide commençant à habiter les yeux dorés de son frère. Ce vide destructeur qui, il le savait bien, allait finir par prendre de plus en plus de place dans les yeux de son frère pour finir par les assombrir éternellement.

Edward souffrait. Il a besoin d'aide mais n'en veut pas. Il se complait dans sa souffrance et ne supporte pas l'aide qu'on veut lui donner. Comme un petit animal craintif et blessé qui mord toutes les mains qui l'approchent. Amies comme ennemies. Cependant même lui a ses limites et elles sont franchies depuis un bon moment déjà. L'aide qu'il refuse obstinément lui est pourtant impérative mais comme elle ne vient pas, comme personne ne sait lire entre les lignes, il perd espoir et confiance et espoir en tout. Même en son petit frère. En les hommes en général.

Effrayé par l'état de son frère et le cœur serré de douleur et de culpabilité, Alphonse s'approche de lui, effondré au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un vain espoir de dissimuler les soubresauts de son corps, serrant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste futile de réconfort.

Alphonse le prend alors dans ses bras, ignorant le geste de recul et le gémissement à peine audible d'Edward à ce contact, ne sachant que faire d'autre pour consoler son frère d'habitude si fort, qui, cette fois, s'est écroulé comme un château de carte sous un coup de vent. Il le couche doucement et choisit de faire la seule chose dans ses moyens pour l'instant, appeler les personnes les plus proches d'Edward autres que lui. Des êtres de chair et de sang pouvant consoler son frère et lui transmettre ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner : de la chaleur humaine.

Il chuchote à son frère qu'il revient de suite, doutant que celui-ci l'entende aussi enfoncé qu'il l'est dans sa douleur. Il quitte alors la chambre et se dirige vers la porte menant au couloir, plus précisément chez le concierge, possédant le téléphone. Celui-ci salue poliment le cadet Elric et le laisse de bonne grâce utiliser le téléphone quand il remarque le comportement brusque et pressé de son vis-à-vis. Inconscient du fait même que le concierge ait tenté de lui parler, Alphonse, quand à lui, compose le numéro sans même y penser, par un réflexe automatique.

« Allô, la caserne de Central city ? Je voudrais pouvoir parler au Colonel Roy Mustang… »

* * *

Caserne de Central city, Bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang.

« Edward a vraiment un comportement étrange ces temps-ci, déclare Roy d'une voix solennelle. Savez-vous ce qu'il a ?

-Vous l'avez trop taquiné sur sa taille ? Soupçonne Havoc.

-Il ne répond même plus à mes provocations, soupire le brun.

-Il fait sa crise d'adolescence ? Propose joyeusement Hughes.

-Il ne la fera jamais de mon avis, le contredit Roy. Il pense et vit déjà comme un adulte.

-C'est vrai, souffle Riza, le regard fixe sur les mains du colonel.

-En tous cas, les interromps Hughes, soudainement grave. Ca ne nous dit pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande Armstrong, fraîchement débarqué d'East-City.

-Il dort à peine, ne mange presque plus, semble craintif aux contacts de toute sorte, énumère Breda.

- On dirait quelqu'un qui fait des cauchemars, devine Armstrong en jetant un regard à tous ceux qui ont fait la guerre d'Ishbal à ses côtés. Sauf pour le dernier point. Les gens ont plutôt tendance à chercher le contact dans ces cas là.

-Tu voudrais dire que… commence Roy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, soupire malheureusement Riza."

A ce moment, un silence s'installe. Occupé de souvenirs douloureux pour Roy, Riza, Hughes et Armstrong, et de questions muettes de Breda, Fuery et Havoc. Il est vrai que, malgré sa force physique et sa force de caractère, Edward n'est encore qu'un enfant qui a grandit trop vite et qui voit quotidiennement les pires choses humainement possible en temps de paix. Ils restent dans ce silence tendu et crispé environ cinq minutes, n'osant plus parler, mais la sonnerie du téléphone les fait alors sursauter. Roy décroche, les autres comprenant vite au fur et à mesure de la conversation que le correspondant n'est autre que Alphonse et le visage et le paroles du Colonel les inquiète de plus en plus alors que celui-ci blanchit et parle de plus en plus doucement comme sous le choc d'une nouvelle bouleversante.

Finalement, le colonel raccroche et se plonge dans ses pensée, le visage livide et tendu par une panique croissante qu'il s'efforce de masquer. Enfin, il refait surface un moment plus tard, le visage fermé sans aucune expression et leur annonce de se préparer à partir chez les Elric pour aller voir Edward.

« Nous tous ?! Ca doit être grave… remarque Riza.

-Le fullmétal… Non…. Edward Elric, un enfant de quinze ans, a besoin de nous, se rectifie Roy en sortant brusquement de son bureau, rapidement suivi des autres qui se sont pressés en entendant les mots du Colonel. »

* * *

Ils prennent une voiture et arrivent rapidement à l'hôtel des frères Elric. Ils sont près de leur chambre quand ils entendent un cri de douleur pure, puis un autre.

Edward.

Edward crie.

Ils se figent le temps que cette information arrive à destination avant de se mettre à courir, passant entre les badauds et le propriétaire de l'hôtel attroupés devant la porte et, la porte étant fermée à clé, Riza tire dans la serrure, les laissant entrer dans la chambre où Edward, retenu difficilement par Alphonse, crie et se cambre de douleur, les yeux roulant derrière leurs orbites.

Riza agit en premier et se précipite vers le lit pour aider Al' à retenir son frère, rapidement suivie du colonel et de Armstrong, les autre retenant les badauds hors de la chambre et répondant aux questions avec inquiétude. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Edward ?!

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça au téléphone, accuse Roy en plantant ses yeux perçants dans ceux de l'armure.

- Je …. Ça n'a commencé qu'une dizaine de minutes après mon appel, bredouille Alphonse, coupé par un autre hurlement d'Edward. C'est étrange. Même lors de l'opération pour ses auto-mails, je ne l'ai entendu que gémir, quelques cris mais jamais comme ça…."

Tous se figent à cette révélation, une question leur trottant dans la tête. Si Edward avait seulement gémit lors d'une opération connue pour être plus douloureuse que toute autre, alors quelle douleur ressent-il pour hurler comme ça ?!

Ils voient soudain le blond rependre un semblant de raison et ouvrir des yeux assombris par la douleur. Il voit de suite Roy, qui lui maintient la tête en place et ouvre la bouche.

« Colonel… geint-il.

- Edward ! s'écrie Roy. Qu'as-tu ?

-…ôme… répond faiblement Edward.

- Hein ? L'interroge son frère.

-… Edward ferme les yeux puis répète. … fantôme….

- Tu vois un fantôme ? demande le brun en touchant le front du blond, brûlant de fièvre, qui devait sûrement le faire délirer.

- Douleur fan… réussit à articuler Edward avant de pousser un hurlement sinistre.

- Merde ! Jure le brun, sous les regards étonnés de ses subordonnés n'ayant pas comprit. Il ressent une douleur fantôme… Visiblement celle de l'opération…. C'est une douleur qu'on a déjà ressentie auparavant mais elle est décuplée..."

Il voit les autres frissonner et arborer un visage encore plus pâle, si possible. Les hurlements d'Edward prenaient une toute autre dimension. Une opération pour se faire greffer un auto-mail est déjà douloureux, deux encore plus mais deux opération multipliées par on ne sait combien. N'importe qui devrait souhaiter mourir depuis un moment déjà. Mais ils veulent qu'Edward vive…. Et ce genre de douleur ne peut être anesthésié…

La petite troupe se contente donc de retenir Edward quand la douleur se fait trop forte, de parler à Edward pour, vainement, essayer de l'aider à occulter un tant soit peu sa douleur et d'écouter ses cris de douleur de plus en plus faibles. Non pas que la douleur faiblisse, mais que Edward, lui, faiblissait rapidement ce qui inquiète de plus en plus ses amis et son frère. Ils étaient sur le point d'appeler l'hôpital militaire quand les cris se taisent et qu'Edward se met à haleter, les yeux dans le vague sous la brusque chute de la douleur.

Roy se précipite à son chevet et lui parle mais Edward ne comprend pas. Le brun le comprend alors il lui fait un magnifique sourire avant de lever une main, de la poser sur le front du blond encore chaud et de la lui passer sur les yeux pour le forcer à fermer les yeux, le laissant ainsi s'endormir à son aise.

* * *

_Tsuzuku (à suivre)_

* * *

**O-o-o-O**

**Je sais, je sais.... J'ai pas terminé mes autres fics mais cette fic comporte deux chaps déjà écrits .... la semaine prochaine, y'aura la suite ^^ j'espere que çaz vous plait, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre même si Edward ne fait pas grand chose d'autre que crier (V.V pffffff.........; pôvre Edo)**

**O-o-o-O**

**Note :**_**Douleur fantôme :**__ La douleur fantôme se définit comme une sensation douloureuse perçue dans un membre privé de système sensoriel. Dans ce cas, les diverses manifestation observées peuvent ressembler à de vives brûlures, de fortes crampes, un fort courant électrique, des coups de couteau, un écrasement. (pour plus d'infos, aller voir : http://www. aqipa .org __/fr/FTP_admin_AQIPA/base_donnees/sens%20doul% 20fantome. pdf (enlever les cinq espaces))_


	2. Réveil

_**Title : Cauchemar**_

_**Tiré de : Full métal Alchemist !!**_

_**Author : Rikka-yomi**_

_**Pairing : RoyEd**_

_**Genre : hurt / comfort / romance**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Chapter title : Réveil**_

_**Note : J'ai trouvé ma fin trop simpliste donc je l'ai refaite … mais vu que j'ai pas mal continué sur ma lancée et que finalement ça prend plus de place que prévu, je publie ce chapitre et j'aviserais en fonction de mon inspiration pour les autres…. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit !!!! **_

**_Merci pour vos rewiew, et un grand merci à_ An author alone in the dark_, pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, et m'avoir dit pleins de gentilles choses dessus ^_^_**

_

* * *

_

_PoV Edward_

La douleur se fait moins forte petit à petit, mais une fatigue écrasante la remplace. Mon cœur bat de moins en moins vite, le parcours effréné qu'il a fait se ralentissant peu à peu. Je stoppe mes pitoyables gémissements, ma  
gorge en feu d'avoir trop hurlé. Si j'en avais la force, je rougirais sous la honte provoquée par le bruit que j'ai causé, mais la force me manque.

J'entrouvre les yeux, ébloui par la lumière da la chambre, mais mes yeux se referment tous seul de fatigue. Je lutte quelques secondes et entend quelqu'un parler. Je crois qu'il me qu'elle me parle, mais les mots n'ont pas de sens pour moi, ce sont des sons inarticulés qui me parviennent. Dans un bref moment de lucidité, je vois mon interlocuteur me sourire. Il est brun, pas mon frère donc… mais qui ? Je n'ai pas le temps de hercher une réponse qu'une main se pose sur mon front, glissant vers le bas pour me refermer les yeux et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour m'endormir, la fraîcheur de cette main imprimée dans mon esprit.

_FIN PoV Edward_

* * *

Quand Edward s'endort, Roy ne peut que soupirer d'aise avant de se laisser choir sur sa chaise, soulagé que cette épreuve prenne fin. Il fait un signe aux autres pour leur dire qu'ils peuvent partir et qu'il s'occupe d'Edward, et les regarde partir avec lassitude. Cette crise a duré cinq heures. Cinq heures d'angoisse et de frisson aux hurlements d'Edward.

L'aubergiste, venu demander ce qui s'était passé, était reparti avec une explication sommaire de la situation. Il faut dire que le fait que ce soit des hauts gradés de l'armée qui les donnent a aidé à faire passer la pilule. Il repose son regard sur la peau luisante de sueur d'Edward et se dit que dormir dans ces conditions ne doit pas être agréable.

Il repousse délicatement les couvertures d'Edward pour ne pas le réveiller et prends le petit corps contre sa poitrine, traversant la pièce sous les regards étonnés de ses subordonnés pour aller dans la salle d'eau, afin de le laver et de le rafraîchir un peu.

Il pousse la porte de son épaule et, d'un mouvement habile, la referme au nez d'Havoc.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit content de découvrir que plusieurs personnes l'aient déshabillé pendant qu'il était inconscient, dit-il pour seule excuse à Havoc qui se plaignait dans la chambre d'Al. »

Il saisit une serviette moelleuse et assit Edward dessus, le tenant d'une main, tout en lui enlevant son haut trempé. Il garde Edward assit de son bras gauche, allumant le jet d'eau chaude de la main droite après avoir enlevé son gant. Il reste assis là, regardant Edward dormir profondément avec peine. Un si petit enfant et déjà tant de douleur. Il règle l'eau habilement, puis, une fois l'eau à la bonne température, relève Edward puis le déshabille en le manipulant avec précaution, comme s'il était en cristal.

'Ce qui n'est pas loin d'être le cas' pense Roy en voyant le corps pâle de l'adolescent recouvert de cicatrices plus ou moins grandes. Pas un seul centimètre carré du corps dans ses bras n'était vierge de traces.

Roy plisse les yeux de désolation puis doucement, rentre le corps nu d'Edward dans l'eau, callant le petit corps contre le rebord et le maintenant fermement mais aussi doucement d'une main, l'autre allant chercher le gant et le savon nécessaire dans le petit meuble à côté de la baignoire.

Roy, perdu dans ses pensées, lave Edward, mémorisant chaque cicatrice, se rappelant de la provenance de certaines, ignorant celle de la plupart. Il retrace les courbes du corps d'Edward, se tendant alors qu'Edward, sortant légèrement du sommeil, lève une main tremblante vers la sienne, et la guidant, amène cette main mouillée si agréable pour lui vers son visage, y appuyant sa joue puis se rendormant ainsi, respirant l'odeur de cette main.

Quand il voit les gestes d'Edward, Roy ne peut empêcher un sourire doux d'étirer ses lèvres. Il enlève sa main lentement de l'emprise d'Edward et dépose un baiser sur le front de ce petit être si fragile en cet instant. Se relevant, il réalise son geste et, une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis si longtemps, il rougit légèrement.

Confus de ses actions, il se calme avant de terminer de rincer le corps d'Edward, s'attaquant aux cheveux qu'il lave rapidement mais quand même correctement. Il vide la baignoire sans relever Edward puis, laissant Edward  
seul quelques secondes, va chercher une serviette qui était trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne en restant sur place. Il revient vers Edward et fronce les sourcils, légèrement inquiet quand il le voit frissonner. Il se dépêche de l'envelopper dans la serviette puis le sèche convenablement avant de le rhabiller dans un pyjama prévu à cet effet posé sur le meuble.

Il soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'Edward ne tremble plus et le prends dans ses bras, se redresse et, emportant Edward, retourne dans la chambre d'Al et, se souvenant subitement que les draps du lit d'Edward étaient sales et collants de sueur, le dépose dans le lit non défait d'Alphonse. Il borde correctement Edward, remontant la couverture bien chaude jusqu'à son visage puis se retourne vers les autres à qui il n'a toujours pas  
accordé un regard pour les découvrir en train de le fixer narquoisement pour certains, songeusement pour d'autres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demande Roy, une moue renfrognée sur le visage.

- Rien, rien, soupire Havoc avec un sourire malicieux. Juste qu'on vous trouve un peu trop attentionné avec le fullmetal.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, siffle Roy, les yeux assombris. Le fullmetal n'est pas là en ce moment, nous avons juste un adolescent qui, alors qu'il est enfant, a vu plus d'horreur, et a récolté plus de cicatrices que moi-même durant la guerre.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? demande Riza, les yeux baissés.

- Pas un seul centimètre carré de sa peau n'est exempt de marque, affirme Roy, sa voix claquant comme un fouet dans la pièce soudain silencieuse. Et tout le monde connaît son histoire … Les pires humains, ils les a rencontrés. Ceux avilis par l'argent, le pouvoir, la folie, la haine, les sentiments les plus bas, comme l'envie de reconnaissance poussée à l'extrême qu'il a vue chez le père de Nina, cette fillette qu'il n'a pas pu sauver … Il a vu le pire tant de fois, et le meilleur si peu, que je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas tomber …

- Sûrement comme nous tous, soupire Armstrong, sérieux pour une fois. Il enfouit ses peines là où il n'y pense plus, en espérant que rien ne les fasse ressortir. »

Tous les adultes présents baissent la tête, reconnaissant le courage d'Edward à sa juste valeur. Alphonse, lui, se lève brusquement, faisant sursauter les autres. Il tourne en rond quelques secondes sous les regards curieux des militaires avant de s'arrêter brusquement, et de montrer des signes de stress évidents.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alphonse ? demande Roy, un regard inquiet se plantant dans celui vide, d'alphonse.

- C'est que … bredouille Alphonse, ce qui alarme aussitôt les autres, Alphonse ne bredouille JAMAIS sans raison. Vous allez devoir retourner à la caserne, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner votre travail comme çà… Mais … Si je reste seul avec Edward et qu'il recommence une crise … Vous avez bien vu que votre contact, colonel, plus que tous les autres le soulage un peu. Le mien, ne peut lui transmettre aucune chaleur humaine et c'est de ça dont il a besoin, plus que de toute autre chose durant ses crises.

- Oui, soupire Roy. Mais on ne peut pas le déplacer, s'il fait une crise dans un transport en commun, ce serait regrettable. Mais donc, on peut écarter le fait de l'emmener à Dublith ou à Ressembull. Je pense que vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Vous allez venir chez moi. Riza ? Veut-tu bien venir habiter chez moi avec black hayate pour quelque temps ? Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait une autre solution. J'ai quatre chambres d'ami, une pour toi, Al' et Ed', une pour Riza, Alphonse, essaye d'appeler la petite mécano et sa grand-mère pour voir si elles veulent venir. Sinon, quelqu'un disponible pour nous donner un coup de main ?

- Je peux pas, s'excuse Breda. Je suis à la caserne et ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça.

- Moi, soupire Havoc, je peux mais je ne serais pas d'une grande aide, tant que vos visiteuses ne sont pas arrivées, je veux bien vous tenir compagnie.

- Alors c'est partit, souffle Roy en se déplaçant vers la penderie pour récupérer sa veste de militaire, pour la mettre à Edward avant de le prendre dans ses bras. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce acquiescent et, sans même se regarder, forment une sorte de garde autour du colonel et d'Edward pour prévenir tout incident, montrant leur habitude de travailler en équipe. Roy,  
lui, réfléchit. Durant le laps de temps entre l'appel et l'arrivée de leurs visiteuses de Ressembull, il se passera au moins trois ou quatre jours, sans compter le délai en attendant le prochain train. Alphonse ne peut pas rester seul avec un Edward convalescent, et encore moins, quand le risque de crise est aussi élevé. Mais ils n'ont pas le choix, les militaires ne peuvent pas se permettre d'abandonner leur poste comme ça. A moins qu'Edward vienne avec eux au QG … Cette idée prenant forme dans son esprit, et étant la seule possibilité pour les jours à venir, il en fait part aux autres qui, tout en gardant une position serrée autour d'eux, discutent avec acharnement :

« Nous ne pouvons pas emmener Edward au QG alors qu'il peut refaire une crise à n'importe quel moment ! S'insurge Breda.

- Ce serait tout simplement inad…

- Stop ! Crie Mustang, les faisant tous sursauter. Vous croyez que ce serait mieux pour lui de rester seul avec Alphonse dans ma maison ? Et puis vous savez bien que le fullmetal déteste qu'on le plaigne ou qu'on prenne soin de lui. A chaque fois, il s'enfuit dès qu'il peut de l'hôpital.

- Ouais, confirme Al'. Mieux vaut qu'il soit entouré, même si c'est au QG. On ne peux tout de même pas demander à Gracia de nous héberger, s'il faisait une crise, il ferait peur à Elysia.

- Donc c'est décidé ! Sourit Roy, bizarrement de bonne humeur. Allons-y !

* * *

_PoV Edward_

Mon corps est lourd, comme si j'en n'avais pas bougé mes muscles depuis plusieurs heures. Le sommeil m'a été profitable et, alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir les yeux, l'horreur de la situation m'apparaît enfin. Oh mon dieu. Si tant est que je puisse croire en un seul dieu de toute ma vie, je prie, au cas où il y en ait un qui veuille bien aider un être muni de mecagreffes, de me sortir de ce guêpier. Mon frère sait. Ce secret que je m'évertue à lui cacher, coûte que coûte, l'éloignant et m'éloignant de la civilisation dans les moments où une crise est inévitable. Je n'ai pas réussi cette fois ci, et mon frère sait.

J'ai du pousser un gémissement audible parce que j'entend une vois m'appeler. Je me résigne à entrouvrir mes yeux, pour les refermer de suite pour cause de trop forte luminosité. J'entend la personne qui m'a parlé se lever et un bruissement de tissu, alors que je sens la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur ma peau s'atténuer.

La personne revient vers moi, et se remet à me parler, me mettant un tissu imbibé d'un liquide froid sur mon front que je devine brûlant. Je me décide à faire une nouvelle tentative et ouvre lentement les yeux en clignant des paupières, découvrant la pièce où je me trouve et surtout mon interlocuteur.

Mustang.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné. Peut-être que mon inconscient l'a reconnu quand je me suis évanoui. Peut-être aussi parce que sa présence, sa voix, son odeur, lui, tout simplement, me met les nerfs à fleur de peau et me rend bien trop conscient de tout son être, de sa proximité avec moi ou au contraire de son éloignement.

Ah non ! Ne te laisse pas aller Edward, ce genre de sentiment est inutile. Seul Alphonse compte, seul le but de ce voyage sans fin, sans attache, compte. Je ne doit pas m'attacher à quiconque, je dois seulement avancer, avancer  
et marcher droit devant moi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus faire un pas ou que ma route soit terminée, que mon but soit atteint, qu'Al' recouvre son corps. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Al', où il est ?

_FIN PoV Edward_

* * *

" -Al' ? L'éou ? "

Roy sourit légèrement en entendant la question marmonnée par l'adolescent à la voix pâteuse et enrouée. Il se retourne sans répondre et, se saisissant d'un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit, se réapproche du lit, arrangeant d'un geste souple de sa main droite la position d'Edward sur le lit pour le mettre presque assis appuyé sur les coussins, il porte le verre d'eau à la bouche du blond qui ingurgite l'eau à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait passé une journée en plein soleil sans une goutte d'eau. Roy fronce les sourcils en se rendant compte que, malgré le fait qu'il ait sué énormément avec la fièvre qu'il se traînait, personne ne l'avait fait boire depuis la veille, et qu'il avait de bonnes raisons d'être assoiffé. Roy reprend pied dans la réalité quand Edward se met à tousser et Roy se met précipitamment à taper dans le dos du blond alors que celui-ci s'étouffe avec de l'eau. Les larmes aux yeux, Edward arrête de tousser et se laisse tomber sur les coussins dans son dos, épuisé malgré le peut de mouvements effectués.

Mustang fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude cette fois. Edward le voit et lui adresse un sourire narquois qui le rassure tout de suite quand à la santé du fullmetal. Il ne se foutrait pas de lui s'il était à l'article de la mort… quoi que ….. Ce serait sans doute une mort agréable pour le petit blond que de mourir en affrontant une dernière fois le regard onyx de Mustang.

Epuisé, Edward arrête son petit manège et ferme les yeux, savourant le tissu humide sur son front. Il sursaute quand il sent une main froide, voire glaciale retirer le tissu. Il entend un clapotis, quand la main de Mustang plonge la serviette dans l'eau, des gouttelettes quand il la ressort, un bruit d'écoulement quand il l'essore… Il se raidit un petit peu quand il se prépare à recevoir le chiffon humide sur le front et se tend carrément quand ce n'est pas le chiffon mais bel et bien cette main, si froide qui se pose sur son front, l'effleurant d'une douce caresse avant de disparaître et de poser le chiffon sur son front. Edward est toujours tendu, ce contact l'a électrisé, comme si la douleur vécue pendant ces si longues heures avait rendu son corps plus réceptif aux contacts physiques.

La main aux doigts longs et fins écarte les quelques mèches collées à son front par la sueur et Edward se sent frissonner, sa peau s'embrase et un léger gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes, d'où un souffle des plus erratique s'échappe ensuite. La main se crispe, une voix grave et profonde aussi douce que le satin que le blond commence à bien connaître et à apprécier retentit dans un appel désespéré :

« Edward ? Je t'en supplie, dis moi, as-tu encore mal ?

- Hmmm, grommelle le blond, la respiration toujours aussi saccadée, puis, il fait fi des conséquences et crie. Ne me touche pas !

- Edward ? Souffle la voix de mustang interloquée. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Brûle, murmure Edward en se dégageant de la prise de la main de mustang sur son avant bras, maintenant en feu. »

Cette sensation est soudaine, Edward ne la trouve pas franchement douloureuse, ni désagréable, c'est même tout le contraire, la main froide de mustang provoque des frissons et des vagues de chaleur dans le corps d'Edward qui enflamment son corps, et le laissent pantelant. Mais c'est dérangeant, cette sensation n'est pas normale, c'est le contact avec Roy qui l'a provoqué.

Une minute.

Roy ?! Depuis quand l'appelle t'il Roy ?! Edward ne sait pas mais le prénom du colonel coule de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y pense. La sensation elle-même n'est pas désagréable, le prénom sort de sa bouche, souffle, presque imperceptible pour tout autre que Roy, toujours penché sur Edward. Il fait toutefois attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec la peau d'albâtre couturée de cicatrice que laisse entrevoir le haut de pyjama sans manche que porte le blond.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Roy, revenant de sa surprise d'entendre son nom sortir des lèvres d'Edward, qui ne l'avait jamais prononcé auparavant. »

Il fronce les sourcils en voyant Edward sursauter, comme sorti d'une rêverie lointaine. Les yeux dorés s'accrochent à ceux ténébreux et Roy voit les yeux si vides du blond se faire vagues, brouillés, perdus dans une réflexion intense, ancrant ses yeux lumineux à ceux ténébreux, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il aimerais bien savoir à quoi le blond pensait, sous ce masque dissimulant parfaitement ces émotions qu'il sait coupable et cache donc.

* * *

_PoV Edward_

Une question de Ro… Mustang me fait sursauter. Perdu dans mes élucubrations, raison du lapsus précédent, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute…. Oops… Il fronce les sourcils en me regardant et j'encre mes yeux lumineux aux siens qui sont si noirs qu'ils semblent aspirer la lumière. Ils aspirent la lumière des miens et je ne peux plus détourner mon regard du sien, de ces yeux qui, scrutant les miens, dévoilent une inquiétude réelle et une légère tension.

Est-ce ma faute ? Peut-être que mon regard le mets mal à l'aise. Mieux vaudrait donc que je détourne le regard, mais je n'y arrive pas, ces yeux me fascinent. Ils sont si profonds, ils révèlent les doutes, les douleurs, les joies, les espoirs de leur propriétaire. Ils sont le reflet de son âme, contrairement aux mien qui ne sont le reflet de rien du tout.

Al' lisait dans mes yeux mes états d'âme, j'ai fini par le comprendre, et, ma peine augmentant avec le nombre d'années suivant la mort de maman, j'ai finit par trouver le moyen de voiler ce miroir de l'âme qu'est le regard d'une personne. C'est sûrement pour cela que j'ai réussi à cacher mon secret jusque là. Ce don, ou plutôt cette malédiction, m'a permit de gagner suffisamment de temps pour que je puisse appréhender leur inévitable colère sans crainte.

Je les déçois, oui, et alors ? Il ont leurs secrets, ils ne me disent pas tout eux non plus, et puis ma douleur est cachée parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose pour moi. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme, je le sais. Les crises sont de plus en plus rapprochées, de plus en plus longues et de plus en plus fortes. Ma mort approche. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Mon corps se meurt alors que je ne veux absolument pas mourir avant que mon frère recouvre son corps. Le pire c'est que je m'autodétruis moi-même, cherchant peut-être à m'enfuir, à arrêter cette mascarade de recherche qui me ronge.

Je suis égoïste ? Je ne le suis que pour préserver mon honneur. Ma douleur restera toujours silencieuse et secrète aussi longtemps que possible. C'est ma douleur, ma peine, me faute, mon poids, mon boulet… Cette douleur est mienne, elle n'a rien à voir avec Alphonse, c'est moi qui lui ai donné mon bras, je l'ai fait parce que c'était moi qui l'ai convaincu de ramener maman avec moi. C'est ma faute, mon œuvre. Ce sera à moi d'en supporter le prix, même si Al en supporte une partie pour l'instant, je vais lui ôter ce poids et partir, en lui interdisant de me ramener. C'est mon but depuis le début, et ça le restera.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je doute…Ces yeux qui me scrutent, cherchant une faille dans le voile recouvrant mes yeux me font douter par l'inquiétude qu'ils portent. Elle est démesurée. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un souffre à cause de moi. Le fait que ce soit Ro... Mustang ne fait, bizarrement, que renforcer cette volonté. Je finis par retrouver mon calme face à ces orbes sombres et durcit mon regard, me préparant pour la suite.

_FIN PoV Edward_

* * *

Roy se raidit imperceptiblement de gêne sous le regard scrutateur du jeune blond sur lui. Il le fouille du regard, et, visiblement cherche quelque chose dans les yeux onyx du brun qui se sent mis à nu sous le regard perçant du petit blond. Ce regard si vide qu'il se tend face à la vérité que cela cache. Edward souffre depuis bien longtemps et personne ne l'a vu, il a joué la comédie, sa douleur augmentant à chaque coup dur, lui créant une carapace autour de son coeur.

Il se reprend et regarde calmement les yeux dorés du blond face à lui, la couleur donnant une illusion de lumière à ces pupilles comme mortes. Mais pourtant, en scrutant attentivement, Roy découvre une étincelle de vie dans le regard d'Edward, étincelle s'amplifiant et devenant un torrent de sentiments qui emporte Roy vers les véritables pensées d'Edward.

Culpabilité, sûrement celle d'avoir été, selon-lui, responsable de l'état de son frère et de celui de sa mère, mais elle est mêlée d'un autre sentiment. L'ironie ; Une ironie dégoulinante de sarcasme, comme s'il se protège du monde extérieur comme il le peut, transformant la douleur sourde visible plus loin en énergie pour continuer à avancer, avec toujours cette même détermination, mêlée de méfiance envers tous et de laxisme envers ses torts, lui permettant de souffler un peu et de ne pas ajouter de culpabilité supplémentaire à son fardeau.

Ces sentiments sautent aux yeux de Roy avec une clarté presque effrayante. Il comprend qu'il vient de découvrir l'âme d'Edward en seulement quelques secondes, mieux que ce qu'Al lui-même sait de son grand frère. Mais ce qui inquiète Roy, ce n'est pas ce méli-mélo de sentiments en pagaille dans le cœur d'Edward. C'est le doute qui le tiraille actuellement, et qui lui à permit de voir aussi bien en lui. Ce doute déchirant créant un gouffre dans les yeux du blond, qui ne sera sûrement jamais comblé

Les yeux dorés se referment brusquement, luisant de détermination mais ne laissant transpirer aucun des autres sentiments qui assaillent le cœur du petit blond. Roy, sentant son cœur se serrer, lève sa main lentement, caressant la douce joue du plus jeune qui pique un léger fard à ce contact.

Finalement, Roy se rend compte de la portée de son geste et se lève en ébouriffant les mèches blondes entre ses doigts. Il se dirige vers la porte et avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourne vers Edward, le regardant une dernière fois, avachit contre son oreiller, les chevilles ramenées de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés lâches encadrant un visage fin aux lèvres étirées en une moue boudeuse des plus craquante. Mais il fronce légèrement les sourcils en remontant ses yeux des fines lèvres d'Edward, scrutant les yeux vides et les traits tirés par la fatigue ombrageant la beauté d'Edward. Il ouvre la bouche et dit en direction du convalescent :

« Je vais prévenir les autres de ton réveil, Al voudra certainement te revoir avant de retourner à Ressembul.

- Quoi ?! Il rentre à Ressembul sans moi ?! S'indigne Edward, sa moue renfrognée disparaissant pour une expression choquée.

- Il ne peut rien faire de plus pour toi vu que sa présence ne te sera pas nécessaire, et même néfaste, vu tes réactions à son toucher durant tes crises. Et puis, tu crois que ça ne lui fait rien de savoir que tu as souffert en silence durant tout ce temps ? Qu'il ne peut rien y faire ? Que c'est même de sa faute ? Et puis je pense que Mlle et Mme Rockbell voudraient être au courant. Tu ne peux pas y aller de toute façon, faire une crise dans un train ne serait pas à vrai dire, approprié, et puis tu es trop faible pour qu'on te déplace, cela pourrait t'être fatal.

- Mais… commence Edward.

- NON ! coupe Roy, pas de protestation, tu as vraiment faillit mourir durant cette crise, et maintenant qu'on a découvert tes douleurs fantômes, on ne va pas te laisser partir comme ça.

- On ? demande curieusement Edward, retenant un soupir face à la détermination des yeux onyx face à lui. »

Roy n'a même pas à répondre, que la porte s'ouvre derrière lui, laissant entrer Riza, les yeux s'adoucissant face à la bouille d'Edward, qui n'avait toujours pas changé de position dans le lit. Elle se retourne pour voir Roy et fronce légèrement les sourcils en le voyant tendu, visiblement remonté contre le petit blond.

« Que se passe t'il ? S'enquiert t'elle, puis elle ajoute devant le regard inquisiteur du brun. On vous a entendu crier depuis le couloir.

- Il se passe que ce monsieur refuse de laisser partir Alphonse à Ressembul sans lui, grogne le brun, une flamme de colère dans les yeux.

- Alphonse ne partira pas sans ma permission !! S'exclame le petit blond. Et si je veux partir, je partirais, avec ou sans votre accord !

-Ah oui ? demande Roy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Alors que tu ne peux pas faire un pas sans t'écrouler ? »

Edward fait une moue vexée, repoussant d'un bras le drap le recouvrant, il dégage ses jambes et les fait pendre sur le rebord du lit, prenant une légère aspiration et lançant un coup d'œil revanchard à Roy, il se met doucement sur ses jambes et fait quelques pas vers la table, pour prendre un verre d'eau puis le bois en jetant un coup d'œil amusée à la mine dépitée de Roy qui visiblement se retient de dire quelque chose.

Soudain, alors qu'il est sur le point de reposer le verre d'eau à moitié vide maintenant, ses jambes, tremblantes jusque là, lâchent brusquement prise et Edward se sent tomber. Le verre se brise à ses pieds, alors qu'il ferme les yeux s'attendant à l'éclair de douleur en suspend puis entend un grand bruit sent un corps chaud se presser contre lui et l'empêcher de rentrer en contact avec le sol. Il rouvre doucement ses yeux dorés et rencontre ceux d'obsidienne de Roy, sous lui, les traits légèrement tendus.

Riza se précipite sur eux et soulève facilement Edward, ce qui vexe légèrement celui-ci. Mais Edward arrête de faire la tête quand Mustang se relève et qu'il voit le taille du morceau de verre planté entre son épaule et son cou.

Malgré ses maigres forces, Edward se rue hors de l'étreinte de Riza et se précipite vers Roy qu'il positionne de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas mal. Il vérifie qu'aucune veine n'a été touchée et, comme avec chance, il n'en est rien, il retire d'un coup sec le morceau, faisant attention de ne pas agrandir la plaie.

Un flot continu s'écoule de la plaie, que le petit blond comprime rapidement. Cela fait, il se retourne sans prendre compte du regard interloqué de Roy, et apostrophe Riza pour qu'elle lui donne du désinfectant, une pince à épiler, une serviette et des compresses imbibées d'eau glacée ainsi que des bandages. Riza reste un moment interloquée elle aussi, par la rapidité d'action du plus jeune avant de se rendre compte de la situation et de foncer dans la salle adjacente et d'en revenir avec tout le matériel demandé, ramenant aussi en même temps des spectateurs à cette scène des plus singulières.

Edward s'approprie les objets ramenés par Riza et, avec l'aisance de l'habitude, confectionne rapidement un bandage après avoir retiré les petits morceaux restant avec la pince, nettoyé et désinfecté la plaie avec la serviette et le désinfectant, arrêté le saignement avec les compresses. Il enlève le reste de la veste du militaire brun et la repousse d'un mouvement las loin du lit où il entraîne Roy qui proteste un peu.

Edward le tient avec un de ses membres en métal, ce qui l'empêche de se libérer mais pas d'essayer. Lors d'un de ces mouvements brusques, Edward, encore un peu groggy de sa crise, refit le même coup que tout à l'heure, ses jambes le lâchant lâchement **(1) **à un mètre du lit.

Là encore, Roy intervient pour l'empêcher de tomber par terre mais, malheureusement pour lui le rattrape du côté de son épaule blessée et, son visage se tendant de douleur, perd l'équilibre, retombant sur le sol, se recevant Edward dont le poids, concentré sur son torse, lui coupe le souffle. Edward se dépêche de bouger de là pour éviter de lui faire mal et, en voulant se relever précipitamment, sa main d'appuie glisse sur le parquet et il se retrouve collé, je dis bien, COLLE, aux lèvres du colonel qui n'en mène pas plus large que lui.

* * *

_**TBC !!!!!!!**_

* * *

**_(1 : désolée pour le jeu de mot xD j'ai pas fait exprès)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**RARs: **

_**Narae:**_ voici la suite ^_^ merci du compliment

_**lisoulou:**_ finalement, j'ai trouvé ma fin première un peu courte et mauvaise ... alors je l'ai refaite ... et en plus, c'est tellement long que je suis obligée de couper la suite en deux si vous la voulez maintenant, parce que sinon, vous auriez un peu trop attendu... ^_^

**_yamashita:_** la voici ^_^!!!

_**bananemask:**_ ça te suffit comme câlin edo ?? non ? de toute façon, y'en a d'autre dans le chapitre 3 ... XD

**_An author alone in the dark:_** merci de m'avoir corrigé ce chap !!!!!

**_yuki-black:_** voili voulou, une suite toute chaude !!!!

**_basilic:_** youpi !!!! une autre sadique !!!!! à vrai dire, moi non plus je savais pas ce que c'était exactement les douleurs fantômes en créant cette fic, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas utilisé les vrais symptomes ^_^

_**jonzac:**_ de rien ^_^ voici la suite

**_ayu:_** voici la suite ... et tu as raison, on aime vaiment trop faire souffrir ce pauvre Ed' XD

_**Matsuyama:**_ désolée pour le retard, voici enfin la suite ... et vous êtes bon pour attendre encore une suite .... xD

_**Sabine02 :**_ merci, voilà la suite !!!!

_**Sednareinedeseaux:**_ tu as raison, et c'est très bien de faire remarquer les erreurs comme ça .... le problemme, c'est que ce chapitre n'avait pas été corrigé .... alors pesonne pour me le faire remarquer... quand j'en aurait le courage, j'arangerais ça ^^

_**marina kaede elric-yuy:**_ tu vis, Edo vas mieux là ^_^!!

_**Kisu, Rikka_yomi**_


	3. Crise et question

**_PoV Edward_**

Je me lève doucement, et vais jusqu'à la table en contrôlant les tremblements de mes jambes pour éviter de tomber. Je prend un verre d'eau et bois avec un air moqueur pour faire bien rager le beau brun face à m… heu … arrêt … retour en arrière … play …. Pour faire bien rager cette saleté de colonel qui se croit tout permis. Nan mais oh ! Depuis mon enfance, personne à part ma mère et Pinako n'a eu d'autorité sur moi – bon, peut-être Winry, mais elle, c'est une catégorie à part- donc, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

Alors que je repose le verre sur la table, la tête me tourne, mes paupières s'alourdissent et je sens mes jambes lâcher. J'entends le bruit distinctif du verre brisé en fermant les yeux pour me préparer à la douleur de la réception puis…

Plus rien…

Rien d'autre que ce corps chaud pressé contre le mien, cette étreinte qui me donne envie de rester entre ces bras encore _très_ longtemps. Je rouvre doucement mes yeux et la première chose que je vois est le visage d'habitude si sardonique ou moqueur de Ro- Mustang déformé et tendu par la douleur.

Ce fait fait tilter quelque chose en moi et je revois très précisément pour des événements précipités la chute du verre et les morceaux de verre résultant de sa rencontre avec le sol. Des morceaux _très_ pointus, donc _très_ coupants. Je me sens tiré par derrière et réalise que c'est Riza qui ma prit des ses bras pour me retirer de l'étreinte protectrice de Ro- (mince à la fin !!!! ça m'énerve de me tromper à chaque fois !!) de Mustang qui se redresse avec difficulté, révélant un gros morceau de verre profondément planté entre son épaule et son cou.

A ce moment là, tout dérape, je m'extirpe de l'étreinte de Riza, plaçant Roy dans une position confortable et pratique, je le débarrasse du morceau de verre d'un coup sec et lui enlève son haut, veste et chemise, et je crie à Riza de m'apporter le nécessaire pour le soigner.

Durant son absence, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon regard errer sur le torse finement musclé de Ro- Mustang, de sa peau satinée et pâle, qui à l'air tellement douce que je me mord la joue pour éviter de remplacer mon regard par ma main.

Quand Riza revient, je ne prête plus du tout attention aux choses alentours et je soigne Roy avec une énergie insoupçonnée chez quelqu'un qui était si faible il y a quelques minutes. Je ne me rends plus compte de mon entourage, me concentrant uniquement sur mes mouvements de main. Flottant et se mouvant sans même que je réfléchisse aux mouvements qu'elle effectue, l'aisance de l'habitude sûrement.

Une fois mon œuvre terminée, je regarde Roy se débattre alors que je l'entraîne d'une main de fer – sans jeu de mot – vers le lit pour l'y coucher. Mais alors qu'on était à un mètre du lit, mes jambes se mettent à trembler et je me sens faiblir quand Roy, dans un de ses mouvements pour se libérer, me secoue, faisant trembler un peu plus mes jambes et les fait lâcher.

Je me sens encore une fois tomber, et encore une fois, j'entends vaguement Roy se précipiter pour me retenir. Malheureusement pour lui, je réalise qu'il l'a fait avec son mauvais bras quand, en rouvrant les yeux, je vois son visage tendu et me sens continuer ma chute avec, cette fois-ci encore, lui en dessous.

Le choc m'a légèrement étourdi et c'est avec surprise que je réalise que mes lèvres caressent celle du colonel quand je reprends conscience. Ses lèvres sont douces, comme une caresse. Mais je me dois d'avouer que, même si c'est des plus agréables comme contact, la réalisation que j'embrasse Roy, un homme, et qu'en plus, j'apprécie ce fait, me met dans un état de stupéfaction extrême, mettant mon cerveaux en grève pour un petit moment, m'empêchant d'avoir la bonne initiative de me reculer pour arrêter ce baiser.

Stop ! Je me relève brusquement en me rendant compte de mes pensées et surtout de la personne, à qui elles sont adressées. J'ignore l'élancement douloureux irradiant de mes muscles endoloris par la douleur et par les efforts précédents, et alors que je sens la panique m'envahir, telle qu'une autre crise est sûrement en train de remonter à la surface, je m'enfuie. Réflexe stupide maintenant qu'ils sont au courant mais je ne peux pas supporter de savoir que je laisse _volontairement_ quelqu'un voir ma souffrance et surtout, voir à quel point je suis fragile quand je craque.

Je cours toujours, dévalant les escaliers de l'hôtel et en sortant, ignorant les regards choqués des autres clients de l'hôtel de me voir courir en cette tenue comme si je suis poursuivi par le Diable mais surtout, ignorant les appels de cette voix grave et douce qui, je le sais, appartient à Roy. Je fuis devant les autres, comme d'habitude. Mais surtout, je _le_ fuis.

_**FIN PoV Edward**_

* * *

Roy, quand à lui est choqué. Ses lèvres étaient si tendres et si douces sur les siennes. Plus que n'importes quelles lèvres de femme qu'il a déjà embrassées. Il reprend conscience quand Edward, dans un sursaut, se sépare de lui comme s'il s'était brûlé et, une lueur de bête traquée dans les yeux, il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Non, cette lueur.

Des sueurs froides le glacent alors qu'il se rend compte de la détresse d'Edward. Il hurle sans même s'en rendre compte, courant après Edward :

« Edward ! Edward ! Reviens ! »

Les autres ne comprennent pas, ils se demandent ce qui cause une telle réaction, démesurée d'après eux. Ce n'est que quand ils voient Roy prendre des calmants posés sur la table et courir derrière Edward qu'ils comprennent l'horreur de la situation. Dans son état émotionnel actuel, le blond a toutes les chances de refaire une crise, mais, étant donné l'intensité et la proximité de la dernière crise, ce dernier a toutes les chances d'y rester s'il refait une pareille crise.

Roy, court de plus en plus vite, il suit à la trace le blond, qui, sur son passage, fait se retourner les gens de par sa tenue et est donc, facilement traçable. Il le retrouve enfin, un peu en dehors de la ville, au milieu d'un petit ruisseau, complètement trempe, à quatre patte au centre du cours d'eau, regardant fixement son reflet brouillé sur la surface ridée de l'eau. Roy s'avance vers lui, et, malgré la dangerosité de la situation, ne peut s'empêcher de suivre les contours de la silhouette devant lui dont le pyjama trempée laisse aisément deviner les formes, en les moulant outrageusement à cause de leur humidité.

Le bruit de ses pas réveille Edward de sa transe et, levant ses pupilles dorées vers lui à travers un rideau de cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, Edward le scrute, comme une bête effrayée fixe un prédateur s'avançant vers elle. Roy ralenti à ce constat, ne voulant pas faire fuir le blond avant de l'avoir calmé.

Il s'accroupit lentement, évitant de faire des mouvements brusques, et, se fichant de mouiller son pantalon alors qu'il pose les genoux au sol, il parle doucement et tranquillement à l'être transit de froid et de peur face à lui :

« Chut, calme-toi Edward, ce n'est rien, il faut rentrer maintenant, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid. »

Roy s'avance vers lui, centimètre par centimètre puis, arrivé très près du blond, il le prend dans ses bras et continue de parler ainsi, sur le même ton, pendant un temps indéfini, jusqu'à ce que le regard d'Edward se calme et redevienne lucide, délaissant la lueur de folie qui était logée dedans.

Il sent le petit blond trembler dans ses bras et, en se reculant, il le voit se mordre la lèvre du bas, les yeux de plus en plus flous, mais de stress cette foi. Il se rappelle des calmants dans sa poche et les sorts, les faisant avaler au blond avec un peu d'eau de la rivière claire autour d'eux (2 : d'où l'utilité du ruisseau…mais ne faites pas la même chose aujourd'hui, l'eau est polluée !! è_é ).

Edward se fait de plus en plus lourd et finalement, Roy sent le souffle régulier du blond lui caresser le cou alors qu'il dort, avachit entre les bras et le torse du brun. Roy se relève, ignorant l'eau dégouttant ( ndb : je dirais plus dégoulinant mais bon … nda : non, l'adjectif dégouttant existe bien… ^^) de leurs vêtements et, passant un bras sous les genoux d'Edward et un derrière sa nuque, sursaute quand, en se retournant, il remarque les autres qui l'observent d'un regard étrange accompagné, pour certains, d'un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Il secoue la tête d'incompréhension et, sentant les frissons du corps endormi pressé contre son torse, il entraîne les autres dans l'auberge, Edward dans ses bras, ignorant les regards scrutateurs des clients et des passants au vu de leur tenue –plus que mouillée- et surtout, de leur course-poursuite avec le blond actuellement dans ses bras.

Il leur tourne le dos et retourne dans la chambre d'Al'. Après avoir claqué brusquement la porte avec une jambe et, se contrefichant des autres –encore une fois xD-, il retourne encore une fois dans la salle de bain où, cette fois, il se déshabille en même temps qu'Edward. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe malade et doive déléguer la garde d'Edward à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se fige en pensant cela. Faisant machinalement couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, puis s'y glissant, Edward blottit tout contre sa poitrine, son visage bouiné dans son épaule. Il est vrai que depuis la découverte de ses crises, Edward est devenu une chose très importante pour lui. Une priorité. La priorité. S'il devait choisir entre Edward et le poste de généralissime qu'il a promit sur la tombe de Hughes, il n'y repenserait pas à deux fois et choisirait directement le plus évident : Edward.

Ses pensées prennent un tour inattendu. Tout en lavant le corps frêle d'Edward, il réalise alors son désir plus que conséquent devant la nudité du jeune homme. Il rougit légèrement à ce constat et, sachant pertinemment que l'eau froide ne lui fait plus effet depuis longtemps, il fait migrer sa main vers le sud de son corps après avoir vérifié qu'Edward ne se réveillerait pas.

Passant et repassant sur tous ses points sensibles qu'il connaît par cœur, il finit par arriver à cette zone plus que sensible où il s'attarde, retenant ses gémissements entre ses lèvres,il caresse son sexe, lentement, cherchant à se libérer de cette tension sourde qui lui tiraillait tout le corps. Après quelques minutes, il se tend, laissant échapper un léger gémissement et, au moment fatidique de la libération, il gémit le seul prénom lui vient à l'esprit, celui de l'être qui occupe toutes ses pensées depuis peu : Edward.

Il se reprend et souffle en constatant l'orgasme dévastateur dont il a été victime rien qu'en pensant à l'être blottit contre son torse, profondément endormi. Il soupire et lave tendrement le corps d'Edward en se répétant la révélation qui lui obscurcissait la vue. Son amour pour Edward. Son regard se perd sur les formes du petit corps et, avant d'avoir une nouvelle érection nécessitant un nouveau passage dangereux pour lui si le blond se réveille, il lave rapidement le corps d'Edward et le sien avec le jet, l'eau précédente étant souillée.

Il cale Edward contre le rebord de la baignoire, et se dépêche de se sécher et de s'habiller pour pouvoir le remettre au lit en voyant le frisson secouant un frisson parcourir son corps. Une fois cela fait, il habille lestement Edward d'un pyjama à lui après l'avoir séché et l'emmène au lit mais, voyant le lit défait, choisit plutôt de caler Edward sur la chaise le temps de changer les draps.

Ensuite, il l'installe dans le lit et s'assoit sur la chaise qu'occupait Edward un peu avant, réfléchissant à ses sentiments. Il ne peut décidément pas les laisser de côté, il n'a jamais rien éprouvé d'aussi fort avant ça… Il sent qu'il ne pourrait pas, même s'il le voulait, ignorer ses sentiments pour le blond. Il reste plongé dans ses pensées un long moment, inconscient du vas et viens incessant de sa main dans la chevelure blonde.

* * *

_**PoV Edward**_

Je sens mon corps engourdi se réveiller en même temps que mon esprit, plutôt enfumé d'ailleurs. Une sensation de bien-être m'envahit et je sens une main douce, si douce, me caresser les cheveux comme le faisait maman quand j'étais malade petit.

Serait-ce possible que tout ce qui s'est passé ne soit qu'un cauchemar ? Mais non, cet espoir est trahi par le manque de sensation dans ma jambe et mon bras.

Je gémis doucement et une nouvelle caresse de cette main me calme doucement. J'entrouvre les yeux et je tombe sur une bien étrange vision. Roy –Mustang me flagellè-je immédiatement- me caresse doucement les cheveux, le regard perdu dans le vide, signe d'une intense réflexion, mais son visage empreint d'une douceur telle que même la tristesse et la légère crispation de ses traits n'affaiblissent cette impression de douceur.

C'est alors que tout me revient en mémoire. Le baiser accidentel, ma fuite, les appels derrière moi durant ma course, la folie qui m'a submergée, Roy qui me parle comme à une bête sauvage qu'on tente d'approcher, l'étreinte, oui, cette étreinte, pleine de douceur, cette étreinte qui m'a permit de retrouver mes facultés, de regagner mon esprit, puis le noir.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce sentiment de bien-être qui m'a envahit dans son étreinte. Tellement que, mon unique volonté est d'y retourner. Mais je sais pertinemment que la seule chose qui a poussé Roy à faire ça est mon état de santé. Cette constatation me glace et je ne tarde pas à m'apercevoir de la raison après une légère introspection de mes sentiments. Je l'aime … plus que tout ce que je peux aimer. Plus que ma mère, plus que mon frère.

J'ai honte. Ce sentiment de honte s'empare de moi comme une traînée de poudre et je ne me rends pas compte que je gémis de plus en plus fort alors que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes que je m'étais juré de ne jamais laisser couler. Je ne sens pas non plus les tremblements qui traversent mon corps, alertant Roy qui se précipite sur moi. Je ne sens pas les secousses qu'il imprime à mon corps pour tenter de me refaire faire surface, pas plus que les claques qu'il m'inflige, de plus en plus désespéré.

Mais je _**la**_ sens.

Cette unique gutte qui touche mon épiderme secoué de diverses manières. Cette larme qui s'est échappé des yeux de Roy et qui coule maintenant le long de mon cou. Je tente de faire un sourire à Roy pour le rassurer, de lui dire de ne pas pleurer, mais mon corps ne me le permet pas. Seul mon amour pour lui qui m'envahit en voyant à travers mes larmes le visage crispé de douleur de Roy me permet de souffler d'une voix tremblante, mais audible à travers mes gémissements une parole de réconfort à son égard :

« Je suis… désolé… ne t'in… quiètes pas… »

J'entends sa vois retentir dans un appel désespéré avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres qui m'accueillent généreusement.

_**FIN PoV Edward**_

* * *

Roy ressent brusquement des tremblements sous ses doigts et entends enfin les sourds gémissements s'échappant du corps devant lui. Il refocalise son regard sur Edward et voit avec horreur son corps trembler au point de presque convulser et son visage tordu par un mélange d'émotion, douleur, tristesse, regret, honte.

Avant de pouvoir s'interroger sur ce dernier sentiment, il voit les yeux d'Edward s'humidifier et, sous son regard ébahi, des larmes s'en échappent, roulant sur les traits distendus d'Edward. Le corps s'arque et des gémissements de plus en plus audibles s'échappent de sa bouche.

Il réalise soudain ce qui se passe et se jette sur lui pour le faire revenir. Il le secoue, ce qui n'a aucun effet, il le frappe au visage, espérant le faire réagir, mais cela n'a pas plus d'effet. Il donnerait tout en ce moment pour qu'il se mette en colère ou s'insurge parce qu'il a glissé le sujet de sa taille dans la conversation. Cet indice qui lui indiquait son état mental encore mieux que ses yeux qui ne laissaient déjà voir que ce qu'il voulait nous faire voir.

Il prie pour qu'il revienne, le frappant, le secouant, l'appelant, mais face à son manque de réaction, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser une larme dévaler sa joue, puis tomber dans le cou d'Edward sur lequel il est penché. Cette larme en entraîne d'autres et il remarque qu'Edward s'est légèrement « réveillé » au contact de cette larme roulant sur sa peau. Il le voit le regarder avec tristesse et douleur, son dilemme et sa honte précédente relégués à l'arrière plan face à ces deux émotions. Il entrouvre la bouche et grimace légèrement mais seul un gargouillis incompréhensible en sort.

Il semble se résigner durant cinq petites secondes puis, une étincelle dans son regard humide, lui murmure d'une voix tremblante de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il est désolé, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil qui est tout sauf naturel, et de commencer à hurler sous la douleur qui le submerge.

Il prend le corps d'Edward dans ses bras et, ignorant les autres qui sont arrivés dans la chambre entre temps alertés par les cris, il resserre son étreinte sur le fragile corps en train de convulser sous la douleur dans ses bras puis s'installe sur le lit, Edward confortablement installé mais bloqué pour qu'il ne bouge pas trop. Il ferme ses yeux d'où s'échappent toujours, à l'étonnement général, des larmes et, fait encore plus étonnant, il se penche dans le cou d'Edward, respirant son odeur pour se calmer, appelant son nom continuellement.

Il sait bien qu'entre les cris d'Edward, ses plaintes sont parfaitement audibles, mais il ne pense pas à ça pour le moment. Edward risque de mourir, c'est plus que probable. Il va le quitter. Alors qu'il se rend compte de ses sentiments pour lui. Il pousse un gémissement qui fait frissonner les autres devant tant de douleur, puis s'endors, Edward bouiné contre lui le protégeant de l'extérieur, mais, à son grand regret, ne pouvant pas le protéger de lui-même.

* * *

Riza, Fallman, Fuery, Armstrong, Breda et Alphonse regardent avec tristesse les deux personnes sur le lit. Le corps aux mouvements convulsifs de douleur criant de douleur d'Edward et celui, secoué de sanglots et gémissants de Roy.

Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de tressaillir quand un long gémissement plaintif sort de la bouche de Roy, toujours dans le cou du blond. Ce son était si empreint de douleur qu'ils n'ont plus de doute quand aux sentiments de Roy pour Edward, s'ils en avaient encore … Le comportement du brun est bizarre depuis le début de l'annonce de la maladie d'Edward. Il semble presque trop inquiet pour le blond. Et le blond, depuis cette annonce, n'a parlé qu'à Roy, même son frère ne lui a pas encore adressé la parole.

Des liens se tissent entre les deux hommes, et personne n'est plus heureux qu'eux qu'un peu de bonheur rentre dans leur vie à tout les deux. Même si pour ça, ils s'éloignent de leur entourage. Un léger sourire s'étire sur le visage inquiet de Riza, et elle entraîne les autres dans la pièce adjacente. Ils sont à peu près dans le même état qu'elle, tressaillant à chaque cri provenant de l'autre côté du mur, les plaintes de Roy étouffées par l'épaisseur du mur. Commence maintenant une longue veillée, tendue et entrecoupée de cris. Deux heures après être sortie de la chambre d'Edward, Riza, après un énième frisson, murmure le vœu que tous font, entre deux cris.

_**« Mon dieu, faites qu'il survive… »**_

Au milieu de la nuit, les cris, transformés en râles de douleurs, s'arrêtent. Ils rentrent dans la pièce, le cœur serré d'appréhension pour finalement voir Roy, le visage défait, murmurer des remerciements en berçant tendrement Edward. Ce dernier, le visage baigné de larmes, et le corps luisant de sueur, a son torse qui se soulève lentement, prouvant qu'il est encore vivant, et rassurant automatiquement les intrus qui, se sentant de trop, se reculent lentement pour sortir discrètement de la pièce.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finissent la nuit, prenant enfin le temps de se reposer un minimum, reposant surtout leurs nerfs mis à l'épreuve durant toute cette journée mouvementée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Roy est réveillé par Riza qui lui dit qu'ils vont au QG avec Alphonse et qu'il doit s'occuper d'Edward pour aujourd'hui, en l'emmenant si possible chez lui. Roy acquiesce d'un hochement de tête puis se rendort un moment, Edward contre sa poitrine sous le regard chaleureux de Riza.

Elle part silencieusement de la pièce et fait un hochement de tête aux autres signifiant la réussite de sa mission. Ils finissent de manger et partent de l'hôtel où ils ont passé la nuit, n'oubliant pas en passant de remercier le gérant de l'hôtel pour les couvertures et oreillers mis à leur disposition.

Et ainsi, ils partent, laissant à l'hôtel un blond et un brun endormis, épuisés autant l'un que l'autre par toutes les émotions de la veille.

* * *

Un vif rayon de soleil se pose sur le visage du blond, le réveillant, lui, et toutes les douleurs présentes dans son corps. Il entrouvre les yeux, battant des cils face à la lumière crue s'insinuant entre ses paupières. Alors qu'il va lever la main pour atténuer la lumière l'aveuglant, il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas bouger le petit doigt sans qu'une vague de douleur ne submerge tout son corps. Il pousse un gémissement de douleur quand il arrive à cette conclusion en la testant, ce qui réveille le brun l'enlaçant.

Roy se fait réveiller par un gémissement empreint de douleur. Se souvenant de l'identité de la personne dans ses bras, il ouvre rapidement les yeux pour voir le visage d'Edward crispé de douleur. Les yeux fermés se rouvrent quand il l'allonge correctement et le cœur de Roy se brise en voyant les deux topazes d'Edward vides et ternes. Il se tend encore plus quand elles se tournent vers lui et, le regard toujours aussi froid, Edward lui demande d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Désolée, mais finalement, j'arrive vraiment pas à ne pas broder et delayer dans mes chaps, et, finalement.... ça donne une fic V.V" Sinon, en résumé, il me restait une dizaine de ligne jusqu'à la fin, j'en ait fait troi avec ce chapitre V.V" J'espère qu'il vous a plu, ce chapitre est plus court que le dernier, mais je voulais le donner rapidement... et puis c'était trop tentant de l'arrêter là xD **

Je me dois de vous rapeler que:

_-une auteur morte ne publie plus._

_-une auteur menacée est trop stressée pour écrire._

_-une auteur aimée est une auteur qui écrit vite xD._

_**P.S: Truc qui n'a rien à voir: je sors de l'hôpital... je suis tatie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (racontage de life: FIN) xD**_

**MERCI A AN AUTHOR ALONE IN THE DARK POUR SA CORRECTION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rewiew ??????? *x***


	4. Amnésie et attachement

**Title : Cauchemars**

**Author : Rikka-yomi**

**Rating : T **

**Pairing : Royed (un petit faux Royai )**

**Chapter title : Amnésie et attachement**

**Note : Je suis horriblement désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt !!! Après un orage, mon écran, mon clavier, ma live box, et même la machine à café ont planté !!!!!!! Pour l'écran, le clavier et la machine à café, çà été plutôt vite réparé… Mais le reste ….. Deux semaines et demi sans ordi !!!!!!! Vous imaginez l'horreur !!! Ma mère a même faillit m'envoyer par la fenêtre parce que ça faisait une heure (ou un peu plus) que je tournais autour de la table de la cuisine … xD **

**

* * *

**

_**Dans le chapitre précédant : **_

_Roy se fait réveiller par un gémissement empreint de douleur. Se souvenant de l'identité de la personne dans ses bras, il ouvre rapidement les yeux pour voir le visage d'Edward crispé de douleur. Les yeux fermés se rouvrent quand il l'allonge correctement et le cœur de Roy se brise en voyant les deux topazes d'Edward vides et ternes. Il se tend encore plus quand elles se tournent vers lui et, le regard toujours aussi froid, Edward lui demande d'une voix dénuée d'expression :_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 :** Amnésie et attachement.

Roy écarquille les yeux face à cette question des plus inattendues, puis blanchit en réalisant ce qui est derrière cette question. Le néant. L'absence de mémoire. De sentiments. L'amnésie.

Dans son état, Edward n'aurait pu trouver pire situation. Avec ses crises, le jeune blond a besoin de stabilité, et la perte de mémoire est loin de se classer dans un des facteurs de tranquillité émotionnelle.

Il se reprend en voyant le jeune commencer à paniquer dans ses bras, et lui sourit tendrement sans montrer son actuelle détresse. Il berce inconsciemment le corps fragile prisonnier de son étreinte et, tout en le couvant d'un regard des plus doux, il chuchote :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Tu es malade, je te soigne. Tu te souviendras de tout un peu plus tard, d'accord ? »

Le blond acquiesce lentement, se calmant légèrement, puis, voyant qu'il n'y a pas de danger apparent dans le comportement de l'homme, il se blottit un peu plus dans son étreinte en poussant un soupir de quiétude. Roy reste figé un moment puis, soufflant, le sourire aux lèvres, raffermit sa prise sur le petit corps d'Edward et le cale encore plus contre lui, le berçant lentement pour le faire s'endormir.

Le petit blond finit par s'endormir dans l'étreinte de du brun, terrassé par la fatigue autant mentale que physique. Roy pousse un soupir, et voyant que le plus jeune ne se réveillera pas de si tôt, il l'allonge sur le lit, le borde confortablement puis va voir l'aubergiste pour demander à téléphoner.

Roy se dépêche d'appeler Riza pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander un chauffeur rapidement pour faire enfin déménager le petit blond. Il raccroche aussitôt cela fait, ne se préoccupant pas des réponses de sa subordonnée, trop inquiet qu'Edward ne se réveille sans sa présence à ses côtés.

Il fait bien car quand il re- rentre dans la chambre, il entend un faible gémissement et, se précipitant vers le lit, met un petit moment à comprendre que celui-ci est vide. Il panique et regarde aux alentours. Il ne trouve pas Edward et commence sérieusement à paniquer quand il réentend un gémissement venant de sous le lit. Soupirant, il s'agenouille et se courbe vers le sol pour apercevoir le blond recroquevillé en position fœtale, les mains sur le visage et le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Il tends doucement la main vers le petit corps et, tout en parlant doucement, l'attire hors du lit pour le ramener entre ses bras dont l'étreinte semble apaiser le jeune qui se calme aussitôt. Il le calme rapidement, caressant les cheveux du blond, s'amusant d'entendre des bruits ressemblants étrangement à des ronronnements sortir de la bouche du plus jeune. Enfin, le chauffeur affrété par Riza arrive et il prend le blond dans ses bras, laissant la valise au chauffeur, pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la voiture et l'installer confortablement sur ses genoux.

Alors qu'il regarde tendrement le corps d'Edward avachit dans ses bras, il entend le chauffeur monter à sa place et lui répond d'une voix désintéressée sans lâcher le blond des yeux quand il lui demande leur destination. Tout le temps du trajet, ses yeux ne quittent pas Edward, retraçant les courbes de son corps parfait, les traits fatigués mais détendus de son visage, ses mains crispées sur le tissu de sa veste dans une étreinte de fer et ses lèvres si tentantes laissant parfois échapper un langoureux gémissement. Roy finit par détourner le regard et souffle, tentant désespérément de reprendre un certain contrôle de lui-même que le petit blond tend à faire disparaître comme un fétu de paille emporté par un vent fort.

Il reste comme ça, écoutant les bruits émis par Edward sans pour autant oser le regarder de peur de perdre le peu de self-control qui lui reste. A chaque bruit, l'envie lui prend de baisser les yeux et de vérifier si Edward a laissé échapper ce bruit à cause de son sommeil ou d'un rêve, et si c'est le cas, de vérifier si c'est un cauchemar.

'D'ailleurs, pense Roy. Il n'a pas besoin de dormir pour cauchemarder. Sa vie entière est un cauchemar. La seule différence, c'est qu'un cauchemar, même s'il nous poursuit après notre réveil, on peut quand même en réchapper. Sa vie, il est obligé de la vivre sans pouvoir se réveiller.'

Il soupire de lassitude et de désespoir, secouant la tête avec résignation. Il sursaute légèrement quand il entend la voix du chauffeur retentir dans la voiture auparavant silencieuse et remarque alors que la voiture ne roule plus. Il descend du véhicule, prenant soin de ne pas trop ballotter le plus jeune, ne voulant pas le réveiller en pleine rue.

Il entraîne le chauffeur portant sa valise derrière lui jusqu'à une petite maison à l'apparence confortable mais au mobilier neutre qui apporte une sensation de réconfort et nous donne l'impression de rentrer dans une maison qui peut nous appartenir. Roy remercie le chauffeur d'un hochement de tête, lui intimant de fermer la porte, lui-même se dirigeant instamment vers sa propre chambre qu'il ouvre d'un mouvement de pied, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur.

A ce bruit, Roy se fige, ayant peur d'avoir réveillé le petit blond en faisant tout ce raffut, mais le concerné, fatigué, se contente de se bouiner encore plus dans l'épaule du colonel en émettant un geignement de protestation contenant un bon paquet de frustration. En entendant ça, Roy tousse un petit rire et, dégageant une main pour caresser la chevelure blonde drapant le beau visage de l'endormi, il murmure :

« Mais oui… Promis, j'arrête de faire du bruit et je te laisse hiberner tranquille petite marmotte… »

Il repasse son bras sous le corps d'Edward et s'approche du lit pour l'y déposer. Il le borde comme à l'hôtel et sort de la pièce pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Enfin, plutôt, il s'apprête à sortir hors de là, quand un geignement le fait se retourner. Il s'approche de l'adolescent tremblant, et essaye de le rassurer, lui expliquant qu'ici, c'est chez lui, et qu'il doit faire à manger pour eux deux. Il s'apprête à se relever voyant le convalescent un peu plus calme mais la main d'Edward fermement agrippée à sa manche l'en empêche. Il soupire et s'accroupit à nouveau en face de lui, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'irait nulle part hors de la maison sans l'emmener, mais peine perdue. Alors qu'il commence à désespérer, une voix dans son dos le fait sursauter et fait se recroqueviller le plus jeune dans une position défensive.

« Eh bien ? Que se passe t'il ici ? demande Riza.

- Riza ! Proteste Roy en soupirant de soulagement. Tu ne dois pas entrer comme ça ! Imagine que j'ai eu mes gants aux mains ! Tu serais morte carbonisée !

- Colonel, le réprimandé Riza. Si vous ne voulez pas être surpris, ne laissez pas votre porte d'entré non verrouillée.

- Je sais, se désole le brun. Mais une fois que je l'ai déposé ici, il n'a pas voulu que je le laisse pour ne serais-ce que cinq secondes. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarque la position d'Edward. Il s'approche doucement et entoure le blond de ses bras, le laissant s'y détendre tout en lui expliquant que Riza allait l'aider à prendre soin de lui. Le petit commençant à trembler dans ses bras, il le resserre un peu plus contre lui et le berce lentement contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'endort et Roy le rallonge sur le lit, puis suit Riza dans la cuisine.

« Il ne parle pas ? S'enquit Riza au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Non, soupire Roy, se frottant le visage et en particulier ses yeux qui le brûlaient de fatigue. Juste une phrase quand il s'est réveillé.

- Roy, fait Riza tendrement. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as prit les meilleures initiatives possibles avec cet enfant.

- Non, justement, fait Roy d'une voix brisée. Sinon, je ne l'aurait pas se présenter pour un poste d'Alchimiste d'état. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire un boulot dont même un homme ne sortirait pas indemne, et surtout, je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de lui ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse putain !

- Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il l'aurait fait autrement et tu as limité la casse, rétorque Riza gentiment. Ce boulot lui permet de ne pas sombrer définitivement en ayant un espoir auquel se raccrocher, et puis tu l'as dit toi-même. Il fait un boulot dont un homme ne sortirait pas indemne. Il a été forcé de grandir plus vite que quiconque, et il ne réfléchit pas en tant qu'enfant malgré son attitude puérile. Il est déjà un adulte. Un adulte brisé par la dureté de la vie. Un adulte de 16 ans, mais un adulte quand même.

- Mais… commence Roy.

- Pas de mais ! La coupe Riza. De toute façon, que tu sois le meilleur pour lui ou pas, tu es le seul à pouvoir t'occuper de lui.

- Hein ? s'exclame Mustang, surpris.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il ne supporte pas ma présence et cherche toujours ta silhouette des yeux ?! S'écrie Riza, en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas trop monter le volume de sa voix pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas la chambre. Ta seule présence le rassure. Tu es celui qu'il a vu en premier, donc celui en qui il a confiance. »

Roy secoue la tête de frustration et soupire en s'affalant sur la chaise derrière lui. Il plonge sa tête dans ses deux paumes ouvertes devant lui et reste dans cette position un long moment, sous le regard inquiet et douloureux de sa subordonnée.

Un hurlement retentit dans la maison, les faisant tous les deux sursauter, puis un bruit de transmutation le suit, ponctué de bruits sourds. Roy, loin de ses tergiversations de tout à l'heure, se précipite vers la chambre de son protégé suivit de près par Riza, tous deux diablement inquiets pour un certain petit blond. Arrivés dans la chambre, Roy se précipite pour prendre Edward dans ses bras alors que Riza, choquée, reste sur le pas de la porte, détaillant la pièce ravagée sous ses yeux.

* * *

PoV Edward

Je papillonne des yeux et scrute la pièce, cherchant du regard l'homme si gentil. Je ne le trouve pas et vois à la place un homme blond foncé assis à côté du lit. Je m'affole aussitôt. _Où est le __**gentil monsieur **__? Qu'est-ce que cet homme __**lui**__ a fait ? Qui est-il ? Que me veut-il ?_ Je me recroqueville et lance un regard méfiant à l'adulte en face de moi qui me sourit en commençant à me parler.

« Salut Edward ! Je suis Havoc, Je travaille avec Roy, le propriétaire de cette maison, celui qui s'occupe de toi. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? »

Il me regarde avec une pointe d'espoir, cherchant visiblement à ce que je me souvienne de lui. Mais je ne le connais pas. Il me sourit avec tristesse et me dit que ce n'est pas grave. Il approche une main de mon visage et, alors que je me recule, il se lève pour mieux pouvoir m'atteindre. A l'instant où il me touche, je me mets à agir par instinct. Il ne doit pas me toucher, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Sa chaleur est désagréable sur ma peau sensible, je ne veux pas que quiconque me touche à part **lui**.

Mes mains se déplacent toutes seules et je me recule en criant, tirant mon corps endolorit hors du lit, le plaçant ainsi entre moi et l'homme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand l'homme me regarde et m'entend claquer des mains, il blêmit et fait quelques pas en arrière.

Je souris sadiquement, lui en voulant de m'avoir touché, et, ignorant toujours ce que je fais, guidé par des réflexes biens encrés, je poses mes mains à plat sur le sol et des pics en sortent, éventrant le lit et l'envoyant valdinguer de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'homme essaye de les éviter mais il ne peut pas et s'en prends un dans le flanc gauche, en gémissant doucement de douleur.

J'ignore pourquoi mais ce son me fait réaliser quelle bêtise je viens de faire. J'ai blessé un homme qui a dit connaître l'homme brun. Juste parce qu'il m'a touché. Je me mets à sangloter doucement. Et si l'homme ne me voulait plus ? S'il se rendait compte qu'il ne devrait pas rester avec moi parce que je ne lui apporterais que des embêtements ?

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et je le vois s'approcher brusquement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me mets à pleurer encore plus fort et me blottit tout contre lui, profitant de ces minutes de réconfort qui ont sans doute les dernières qu'il va m'offrir. Cette idée m'est impensable et je m'agrippe encore plus fort à sa chemise blanche ouverte et dévoilant son torse plus qu'appétissant. Je ne m'attarde cependant pas sur cette vue bien qu'alléchante et enfonce mon visage dans son épaule, le suppliant de ne pas me laisser, de ne pas m'abandonner, de me pardonner, et autres suppliques visant à le faire rester auprès de moi.

Au bout d'un moment, je commence à percevoir que le bourdonnement qui retentit à mes oreilles est le son de sa voix, tandis qu'il essaye de me calmer, débitant sans interruption des sons inarticulés sur le ton le plus doux que je penses possible. Je me redresse, plongeant mon visage dans son cou pour inhaler son odeur si délicieuse, et, voyant que je suis à nouveau conscient de mon entourage, il murmure à mon oreille sur un ton presque… Tendre, amoureux diraient sûrement certains :

« Ne t'inquiète pas chaton. »

Etrangement, dans sa bouche, le surnom ne me parait pas déplacé, comme si c'est un accord tacite entre nous deux depuis très longtemps qu'il me traite comme une petite chose et moi que je lui réplique quelque chose. Ce que je fais de suite :

« Tu veux les voir, les griffes du chaton ? Je demande, d'une voix menaçante.

- Non merci, j'aurais trop de mal à expliquer ça à Riza, rigole t'il alors que mon cœur se fissure. »

Riza. La femme de tout à l'heure. Rien que l'idée qu'ils puissent être ensemble me déchire le cœur et fait monter une bouffée de… Jalousie ? Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ce qui me fait penser si mes sentiments pour cet homme ne sont pas plus profonds que je crois depuis le début. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas son nom… Je ne peux pas l'appeler monsieur éternellement…

« Quel est votre nom ? Je demande timidement, levant un regard timide vers lui.

FIN PoV Edward

* * *

^^ j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ... je n'ai pas pu le faire corriger, vu que je voulais déjà le mettre il y a deux semaines ^^ ne vous inquietez pas, le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite !!

Kisu, Rikka-yomi

**RaR anionymes:**

**Matsuyama: **Disons que j'ai craqué, mais c'est vrai qu'au départ je voulais faire qu'un two chot .... voilà le chapitre 4 .... ^^" et c'est pas terminé ... Et puis comment ça "ah, oui..." Tu veux me tuer (larmes de crocodile) tsssk méchant(e) ....... Sinon, merci pour la rewiew !!!!!!

**Ayu : **Je suis sadique et j'en suis fière (rire de démente) moi, sinon, je dirais plutot pauvre Havoc .... (mais pourquoi vous plaignez toutes Roy ? (reregarde le chap précédent) ah ... j'étais dans ma péiode massacrons les persos à coup de coups du destin ... xD J'espère que ce chap t'as plu, Kisu, Rikka-yomi

**Clemence : **merci pour la rewiew, c'est gentil ^^ et encore désolée pour le retard ^^


	5. Note

**_Note : _**

Je suis désolée de ne plus publier de chapitres en ce moments, mais je pense que seuls des One shot très courts, voire des Drabbles auront le temps de sortir de mpon imagination. Je n'ai pas d'excuses : je vous abandonne lâchement et ne publierais que pendant les vacances durant cette année scolaire, et encore, si je peux.

J'explique : Je suis en terminale, et à la fin de l'année, c'est le bac. Vous allez me dire que beaucoup de personnes passsent le bac et continuent à écrire, mais je suis obligée de passer des concours durant cette année, et je ne peux pas me permettre de lambiner. La masse de travail est faramineuse, et je dois en plus m'occuper de mes problèmes familiaux sans sombrer dans la dépression. Oui, la dépression.

Pour les curieux (malsains ou pas d'ailleurs) : parents alcooliques, homophobes et racistes, moi lesbienne obligée de me cacher, disputes, tâches ménagères, devoirs, crises d'angoisses, et tout le toutim...

Je peux pas... J'en peux plus... Donc désolée, mais je fais un break...

Rikka-yomi


End file.
